In related technology of preparing a complex of mesoporous carbon ball and Sn—Co, the Sn anode material coated with mesoporous carbon obtained has a low porosity, and a pore size is small, which cannot well ease the problem of volume expansion of the anode material during charging and discharging, and then the battery obtained could not achieve a good electrical cycle performance. The Sn anode material coated with mesoporous carbon may have many side effects and an initial charge-discharge efficiency may be relatively low.